


exhaustion

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Service Submission, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: that's probably the best thing about their scenes: even if Sehun is exhausted, he'll always have energy for this.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: World BDSM Day Challenge





	exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dipping my toes in writing non-sexual kink, it's a lot more intimate than the sexual counterpart of it to me! A big thank you to Z who assured me that it's okay! I hope you like it~ 
> 
> (constructive criticism is welcome! <3)

Home after a long day feels like a warm blanket in the cold. A lot better than that, actually, but Sehun doesn’t have alternate words for it.

He’s wrapped in Junmyeon’s arms as soon as he’s past the door. 

“Welcome back,” Junmyeon grins, kisses his neck noisily. Sehun can’t help but scrunch his nose in fake disgust. “How tired are you?”

“Very,” Sehun replies. Junmyeon steps away from him, and Sehun instantly grabs at his t-shirt out of desperation. “Don’t go.”

“I wasn’t leaving,” Junmyeon chuckles. He unclenches Sehun’s fist from his t-shirt, laces their fingers together with a cute smile on his face. “Come in, I was just working on my project.”

Sehun hums in reply. He toes off his shoes first, then lets himself be dragged into the bedroom, which is nothing but a steaming pile of mess. Sehun makes a disgusted noise at it. He can’t help but think this is what happens when two unclean people live together. But he’s in no place to complain when it’s going to be cleaned up tonight, anyway.

Even among the huge mess that is their bedroom, a single square on the bed is clean and that has his clothes on it. Junmyeon walks into the bathroom, but stops Sehun outside.

“Take your socks off,” He lets Sehun’s hand go and disappears inside. “Do you want to take a bath or shower?”

Sehun wants to whine about Junmyeon not starting the scene already, but he knows this is mandatory. Junmyeon takes care of him before and after the scene, because he’s ruthless and unmoving during a scene. Sehun likes that about him, but Junmyeon seems to feel okay doing so only if he knows he’s taking care of his sub thoroughly.

“Shower, I think,” Sehun tosses his little briefcase onto the bed. It’s so useless to bring a briefcase to work, but he likes how sophisticated it makes him look. “Will you join me?”

“No,” Junmyeon replies from inside. Sehun removes his socks with a pout on his lips. He walks on the wet bathroom floor slowly, dumps the socks in the hamper, and stands behind Junmyeon who is staring at the tub.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun whispers.

It makes Junmyeon jump a little. He looks back in surprise, then laughs at himself. “I just zoned out. I can’t join you tonight, sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Sehun raises his arms a little. Junmyeon grins and starts stripping him off. This part of the pre-scene always makes him feel like a prince, being stripped out of his work clothes like he’s too precious to even do that by himself. He brings his arms back as Junmyeon pulls his coat off, hangs it off his left forearm and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Will you watch me, at least?”

“Do you want me to?” Junmyeon asks without looking up at him. He removes the last button, then untucks the rest of Sehun’s shirt. “I have some work to tend to. Maybe not through the whole shower, but I can stay for a couple of minutes.”

Sehun rests his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders as he works on the last three buttons. “That would be nice.”

There are a lot of things which Junmyeon does which brings Sehun on edge in a good way — on the edge of subspace mostly. One of them is watching while he takes a shower or a bath. Showers and baths are vulnerable places, it’s difficult to let someone watch for a lot of people. But that’s where their power play starts, by letting Junmyeon watch him — it’s just the first step of submission.

Once he steps out of his underwear, fully naked in front of his dom, Junmyeon takes the clothes and dumps them in the hamper, and turns to face Sehun. “Get started, I’ll unload the clothes into the machine and be with you.”

He almost whines in response. He feels awkward stepping into the shower, but Junmyeon is watching him closely as he does, a fond smile on his face, waiting. He doesn’t leave until Sehun starts the shower. The moment Junmyeon’s eyes are off him, his attention to a task in hand, Sehun feels annoyed.

But the warm water helps ease his annoyance about the lack of attention. He isn’t a bratty sub like his kinky friends think — they know that Sehun would do literally anything for Junmyeon’s attention, but they don’t know that Junmyeon knows that about him and keeps him in line using that piece of information. He tilts his head under the warm water, feels the embodiment of exhaustion take over him the moment he’s soaked completely. His legs seem to be ready to collapse any moment, but when he hears Junmyeon outside the bathroom, they regain strength immediately. His body feels weighed by the running water but Junmyeon’s presence is a good distraction.

It’s difficult to ignore the urge to put on a show for his dom, who expects nothing but the best and Sehun wants to give it all to him on a gold platter. The first few seconds are really hard, and it’s only after Junmyeon sits on the closed toilet seat, arms on the sink and chin resting on his arms, face emotionless, Sehun remembers this isn’t about Junmyeon.

Not right now, at least. The moment he’s done with the shower, he needs to wear the clothes laid out for him, let Junmyeon collar him and do the work he’s asked to do. This shower is about _ (for) _ Sehun, so he can strip everything that’s bothering him and just be someone’s pet. It was metaphorical in the beginning, Junmyeon just insisted on being clean before starting any of their scenes and it would give him time to do some last minute prep too, Sehun pretended the shower stripped his skin to reveal the submissive inside of him (like a superhero in disguise), but it’s evolving into a ritual. .

This shower is to let everything about the whole world melt into the drain now. Sehun moves around a little, plays with the water for a while, and when he glances towards where Junmyeon was sitting a minute ago, he isn’t there anymore. He doesn’t feel bad about it, he was warned beforehand, and he just pictures Junmyeon sitting there instead.

His cute dom, his adorable husband. Junmyeon as his dom is just as strict as Junmyeon as his husband is whipped. Even thinking about the contrast is dizzying in a good way. Everything about Junmyeon is a bad word whose effect is good.

He’s out after a few moments of playing with water. He smells like the cliche vanilla body wash he has, the only thing vanilla about him or this whole house is that single scented body wash. He quickly wears the clothes laid out for him, searches for Junmyeon.

His sir is in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for himself, the collar on the kitchen island. Sehun doesn’t see anywhere but at Junmyeon’s legs as he walks towards him, kneels next to him without any prompting, and recites his safewords. ‘Wood’ to pause or change, ‘Fire’ to stop. If he has any questions, he needs to ask without making eye contact.

“Stand up.” Junmyeon says with a flat voice. Sehun stands up immediately and the collar is buckled around his neck. Junmyeon hooks his two fingers under it to check, then tugs it downward. Sehun kneels once again, staring at the floor. 

His collar seems to be a makeshift belt, with nothing but black leather and buckle to secure it around a neck. There are no tags, no studs, no ‘O’ or ‘D’ links to decorate it for anything else. Sehun is yet to earn those decorations on his collar.

“I’ve taken out all the ingredients,” Junmyeon says. He moves towards the door before finally giving his order. “Make dinner. Serve it in the living room while it’s still hot.”

Sehun nods. “Thank you sir.”

He doesn’t move until he’s sure Junmyeon is no longer in the room. All the ingredients, just like he was told, are already set out for him on the counter, with the recipe book too. The book is enclosing a handful of onions, and it’s the page he needs to refer to while cooking.

There have been times when Junmyeon was with him while cooking, to supervise or for no reason at all. When Sehun began to learn cooking for it to be a form of service, he wasn’t too well versed with a lot of things and his dom would stay with him to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. Sometimes, he would read the recipe out loud, at a medium pace, and Sehun had only one chance to get it right, hear it over whatever was sizzling on the pan.

Sehun liked that a lot better than this lone cooking. But Junmyeon clearly mentioned that he has a lot of work when they were talking about today’s scene — it felt like it was pointless to have a scene today while talking, but now Sehun wouldn’t trade it for bending over Junmyeon’s knee the next day. He needs this so much, his exhaustion makes him want to lull in this headspace forever.

His subspace has rarely been deep, anyway. He likes being a couple of steps away from being ‘level-headed’, being almost hypnotised by whatever they’re doing but with enough energy to do the work he’s asked for. He doesn’t need too much help coming out of it, and likes maintaining that state for a longer amount of time. Junmyeon’s presence alone has sometimes put him into subspace, and it’s the best feeling ever.

The food is almost done, the soup needs to boil a little more. Sehun covers the pot with a lid, his hand trembling as he lowers the lid and carefully places it over the pot. He’s grown confident over the past few weeks of cooking, but that one time this same lid toppled over, startled him so bad he was jerked out of his subspace, and that horrible jerk still manages to make him shiver. He considers calling Junmyeon just to cover this, but the lid seems to be still and the soup isn’t touching the edges so he probably shouldn’t worry.

He triple-checks the lid nonetheless, then grabs the utensils he needs to keep on the dining table they have. Everything is going to be served in the pot that it’s cooked in, so he doesn’t need a lot of things. Two bowls, a plate, a spoon, and a pair of chopsticks. 

Junmyeon doesn’t look at him when he comes into the living room, places the things on the table and walks past him. He’s busy with his tablet, sitting on the couch with his legs stretched, tapping away with tired eyes.

“Five more minutes, sir.” He says. Junmyeon nods to acknowledge.

The soup is brought in last. Their diets are changing because of how much Sehun likes to cook for Junmyeon — snacks weren’t enough only three weeks after beginning, and now Junmyeon buys him tonnes of cookbooks from various chefs. When the table is set, Sehun puts on Junmyeon’s favourite on-going TV show, and kneels next to the chair.

“Sir.” He calls, looking at his dom with his lips pursued. He isn’t always greedy for praises, because he’s drowned in them every scene, but this has been different and he really wants one after cooking so much.

Junmyeon takes a moment to look away from his tablet, peers at Sehun and smiles, bright yet tired. “It smells amazing, baby, give me a minute.”

“Thank you.” Sehun mutters. He stares at the legs of the table until he hears Junmyeon setting the tablet down and walking to him. Junmyeon sits crosslegged on the chair, starts the TV show while Sehun serves the food. 

They watch a couple of shows together, and because this one isn’t one of those, Sehun just watches Junmyeon eat. His dom takes one bite, feeds him with a cute fond smile (he probably doesn’t know he looks disgustingly fond).

“You did a good job, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says halfway through the meal. He pets Sehun’s head, cups his jaw, and Sehun is instantly following the soft grip on his jaw, craning his neck. Junmyeon giggles a little before bringing him into a kiss. It’s quick but noisy. “You’re getting so much better at it. Maybe after another, we’ll get Kyungsoo’s book.”

Kyungsoo is Sehun’s favourite chef on YouTube. Before he can get excited or even thank Junmyeon, he’s pulled into another kiss. Junmyeon licks at his lips playfully when he kisses back, sucks his bottom lip between his own and pulls away. He goes back to watching the TV show like nothing happened, and Sehun is left feeling his bottom lip tingle and swell a little.

Dinner is over just like that, and Sehun gets extra spoons of the soup for doing a good job.

“Do you want to be with me or stay here?” Junmyeon asks when he stands.

“With you, sir.” Sehun replies. Junmyeon chuckles, expecting nothing else from his sub.

“You can walk, but don’t come in my way, alright?”

Sehun nods and he follows Junmyeon as he makes his trips to the kitchen. He likes being around Junmyeon as much as he can, not being in touch is fine as long as he gets to be in the same room as his dom, letting himself be as submissive as he wants to be.

Junmyeon hands him two bowls of ice cream and brownies on their last trip, and when they’re back in the living room, Junmyeon sits on the couch first, then pats the space next to him. “Come here.”

He obeys, and Junmyeon makes him keep the bowls on the coffee table.

“You did so well,” Junmyeon praises, wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. His grip is comforting, and Sehun stares at Junmyeon as he talks him out of his headspace. “You did everything so well, my good boy, and I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Sehun beams, wiggles closer to his dom. “Sir.”

He’s already sleepy, but there’s an enticing bowl of ice cream in front of him, melting away slowly. Junmyeon tells him everything he liked about the cooking, about his good posture, and how well he obeyed everything. The scene is technically over, but Sehun doesn’t feel like it until Junmyeon says, “Let’s eat the ice cream!”

This is probably the simplest scene they’ve ever done, but it helps Sehun just as much their heavier and longer scenes do.


End file.
